


the pulse of summer through the ice

by havisham



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Growing Up Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Odin's Parenting, Running Away, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of love and light bursts in their throats./</i>
  <br/>
  <i>O see the pulse of summer in the ice.</i>
</p>
<p>Thor and Loki run away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pulse of summer through the ice

Young Loki’s head was full of spiders, snakes and wicked, wicked lies. He cut off Sif’s hair one night while she slept and cackled with delight when he heard her screams upon waking. Loki was a bad child. 

Thor, however, was even worse. 

While Loki’s mischief struck close to the bone -- it was always personal, with Loki -- Thor favored wholesale destruction. Barely out of infancy, he had razed a part of the lower town to the ground, bolts of electricity snapping and growling around him, making it impossible to approach him. 

Another time, he wandered around the palace astride an enormous bear, which growled and took a swipe at anyone that looked at him strangely. Later, the bear could not be found, though Thor was, albeit covered in blood, gore, and bits of fur.

Together, they were the twin holy terrors of Asgard (Odin and Frigga both were strangely vague about who had been born first), and all agreed that something had to be done. But what? Their parents indulged the little godlings like no one else, and could not, did not hear anything different from their subjects. 

Only Týr, who was afraid of nothing, decide to confront the problem head on. He went to the All-Father and asked what was the the matter with his sons. Odin seemed to consider this, before he declared that everyone knew that the first two hundred years of an Aesir’s life was wont to be more destructive than the rest.

“The terrible twos, I think they call it,” he said, taking a bit of meat from the the golden platter next to him and throwing it into the air. One of his ravens, Hunin, swooped down and caught it before it hit the floor. 

Týr sighed. “One would expect tantrums, tears, or even an odd berserker rage or two, but this is different.” 

“Of course it is,” Odin said, feeding the other raven in the same way. “My sons are destined to be kings. They are both capable of it -- or will be one day.” 

“Yes, but,” Týr began, “Asgard cannot have two kings. Who is to be your heir? The odds seem to be with Thor, but Loki is favored by some.”

“We will have to see. They have much work to do,” Odin said calmly, throwing up all the bits of meat. Suddenly, much more than two ravens descended upon them. Týr didn't flinch as one of the claws scratched his cheek, but he couldn't help but notice that they didn't seem to touch Odin at all. 

“They are a little young for you set them against each other, aren't they?” Týr asked innocently, wiping away the blood welling up in his cheek. 

Odin chuckled. “What nonsense you speak of, Týr. I would never do such a thing. I am but a humble man, trying to raise his sons well.” 

Týr bowed, and said nothing further. 

*

“They say father is trying to set us against each other,” said Thor. He brushed off the crumbs of honey-cake that he had stolen from the kitchens earlier that day. A little while before, he had offered the other one to Loki. But Loki took too long to decide, so Thor ate both of them. As revenge, Loki turned the last honey-cake into a mouse, just in time to have see a pink little tail wiggle between Thor’s lips. 

Thor had spat out the mouse and now he was sitting on Loki. 

They were on top of one of the highest towers in Asgard. This was their special hiding place, away from the rest of the palace. The day was so bright that the sky almost hurt to look at, cloudless except for a few uncertain wisps of cloud. 

“Who says?” Loki stretched out carefully, so that Thor, slowly but surely, would slide off of him. But Thor grabbed his ankle and brought his full weight to bear on his brother. They scuffled for a little while, until Loki, like an otter, wiggled away from him. 

“Everyone,” Thor said with a horrible smile, spraying Loki’s face with crumbs. Loki made a face and pushed Thor away. After fighting, both in earnest and in play, Thor let Loki up. 

“Promise me something,” Loki said afterward, with no trace of his usual mischief. 

“What is it?” Thor asked curiously. 

“Whoever of us father picks to be his heir, the other will pledge his life to his King.” 

“Y-es, all right,” Thor said, slowly. “I swear it.” 

“I swear it too.” 

Loki took out a small pocket knife from his pocket and opened it. Without another word, he sliced the palm of his hand and passed the knife to his brother. Thor gave him a look that came purely of Odin, canny and not a little calculating. Then he smiled, wide, and cut himself much deeper than Loki had. Loki winced, to see it, and Thor laughed, pleased at his reaction. 

They pressed their bloody hands together and it was done. 

*

The years wore on and the two sons of Odin grew taller, and almost coincidentally, wiser. Or at least, Thor learned to put more thought in his destruction, and Loki, more destruction into his thoughts. They continued to be a very well-matched pair. 

*

“Loki, slow down! I can't run in this thing!” Thor shouted, as he scrabbled up the side of the mountain. If he strained his ears, he would have been able to hear the distant sound of the giants catching wind of the calamity that had recently been visited upon their lord. 

Loki turned, eyes wide with disbelief. “Why are you running? Thor, you can fly.” 

“Yes, but --” Thor sighed. “I don't want to tear the dress. It is actually one of Freya’s, you know.” 

“It’s also completely covered in giants’ blood!” Loki said, sliding down to where Thor stood. He reached down and tore off the skirt from Thor’s dress and threw it on the ground. 

Thor sighed, deeply, and taking out Mojinir, he grabbed Loki and up they flew. 

“I should be doing this for you,” Loki said conversationally, his arms clasped around Thor’s broad shoulders. “None of the nine worlds have ever seen a more beautiful -- or heavier -- bride.” 

“It seems that Thrym’s court is missing its jester,” Thor grumbled. Loki snorted and not accidentally dug his sharp elbow into Thor’s stomach. 

When they returned to Asgard, many songs were sung of Loki’s cleverness and of Thor’s strength. It went wholly unremarked upon, however, when Thor took to wearing a bright red cape, though most acknowledged that he looked very well in it. 

The color, especially, suited him -- as red as giant’s blood. 

*

The time grew near, when Odin was expected to announce who would be his successor. The betting pool was so large that Asgard’s chief treasurer expressed alarm that it could lead to some instability in the economy, once the heir was announced. 

Thor feigned indifference to the whole thing. He insisted, to all who would listen, that he was merely a loyal soldier for his father’s cause. If Odin were to choose Loki, he would be happy with the decision, and indeed he convinced himself of the truth of it.

Loki was more circumspect. 

He said the right things, of course, and smiled in the right places. But he knew. He knew that Thor would be wrong for it, _wrong, wrong, wrong_. He caught Thor before the feast, coming out of a rather fragrant guest-chamber, in such a good mood that when he saw Loki, he clasped him around the neck and _squeezed._

Loki, when he could breath again, leaned a little against Thor’s bulk and murmured in his ear, “Let’s go.” 

“Go where?” Thor was grinning, as if he already knew the answer. 

“Anywhere. _Away._ You know he won’t give up the throne, you know it, Thor, please.” Loki’s voice shook and Thor frowned, suddenly, looking around. They were alone, but how alone was that? There were always listening ears in the palace. 

In what passed as a whisper for him, Thor said, “Why? Are you afraid, brother?” 

“No!” Loki hissed and tried to extricate himself from Thor’s grip at last, but it did no good. Thor held on to him tightly and came to a decision. He nodded, and Loki managed to stifle a sigh. They went out of the palace in a blink of eye and were away. 

* 

They wandered the nine realms together, getting into various scrapes and causing several minor and one major war. Thor was almost married four times and Loki suspected that at least one of those times, there was no almost about it. 

In Midgard, they spent a season dressed up as very unconvincing nobles in the court of the Sun King, for a time, until one -- or, rather, both -- of them were accused of treason (unfairly, since neither of them thought themselves subject to some Earthly king’s whim) and sorcery (which was perfectly true). They left soon after and came to another place. 

Not in Midgard, or Asgard, or any place in particular. Just a sun-lit woods, where the grass was long and springy, a delight to sit on. Thor cast himself upon the grass, and it was likely that particular patch would not recover. He began to tear off his Midgardian garb desperately. The tights he regarded with special antipathy, and tore to shreds. 

Loki stood apart from this, observing his brother’s actions. When Thor was finished, panting and red-faced, he grinned. “Are you satisfied?” 

“I thought I would scream, if they put my neck into another ruff,” Thor said, rubbing his neck. “Brother! We have wandered long and still I do not know why. Come here and tell me.” 

“Why should I?” Loki said, in the most haughty tone possible. He kicked a piece of sod onto Thor’s chest, who flicked it off with a sigh. 

“Come here,” Thor said, rising. 

“No!” Loki said, standing fast. He let himself be captured by Thor. That was what he told himself: that he had let Thor wrestle him to the ground. But it was he who wrapped his hand around Thor’s and kissed him, a kiss that was close to a bite. 

Thor pulled back and swore. “Is this one of your games?” 

“No,” Loki said, sick to his stomach. A truth, and a lie, He felt angry at himself, but absolutely livid at Thor. He wanted to smash in Thor’s face, the perfect shape of it, ruin it for everyone else. But then Thor ruined it, by leaning in and kissing Loki, too gently for his own liking. 

“Is this what you want?” Thor asked him, as if Loki could say yes or no, as if the answer wasn't predetermined, if it wasn't all predetermined. Stupid, arrogant Thor, thought they had a choice. 

Loki said nothing. Instead, he began fumbling for the buttons on his doublet, fumbling so badly that Thor huffed impatiently and tore at it, the velvet coming away in his hand.

“You monster, that was expensive,” Loki muttered, hooking his leg around Thor’s waist and anchoring himself onto his brother’s lap. Thor licked at the palms of his hands and slicked the inside of Loki’s thighs and his cock. Loki sighed and began to move, seizing both his cock and Thor's, and rubbing them together until the two of them begin to spurt out droplets of pre-come and Thor had enough. He pushed Loki off his lap and on to the ground and began to kiss, lick and bite into Loki’s thighs until Loki cried out, sharp, and clamped down his thighs together, tight. Thor rutted into them for a moment, before his cock slid into the gap between Loki’s thighs. Loki gripped his brother’s shoulders so tightly that he left scratches around the curve of Thor’s biceps. Thor thrust into him, harder, and Loki thought that he could seriously lacerate his shoulder and back, and Thor wouldn’t even notice. 

“How perfect you are,” Loki hissed, almost to himself. Thor looked at him, wild, but comprehending. 

*

Afterward, as they were lying, separate and panting, a portal opened up around them. There was no sound, but it was clear enough that it would take them to Asgard. Thor and Loki dressed as well as they could (Loki’s magic made up for anything they lacked) and they went through together. 

Heimdall was waiting for them at the other end, and he said nothing to them at all. Though Loki could have sworn he saw some flicker of emotion on his face, as they passed. Whether it was pity or revulsion, he couldn’t quite say. 

*

Things were different now, no matter how easy it was to gloss over their absence as one last burst of youthful recklessness before true responsibility set in. So Odin said, so Frigga said, and so said Thor and so said Loki. 

And yet. Loki knew, as he exchanged polite words with visiting diplomats, as he looked over their heads and caught Thor’s eye. And later, in the blurred edges of the evening, as wine flowed and Thor’s fingers threaded through Loki’s hair. His fingers pressed briefly against the nape of Loki’s neck. 

_I should tell him._

Thor murmured something sweet and warm against Loki’s hair. He was incredibly drunk. Loki held still, knowing well enough that he would say nothing. 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta, Sath! All remaining mistakes &etc. 
> 
> Title from [I see the boys of summer](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/i-see-boys-summer), by Dylan Thomas.


End file.
